Unexpected Outcome
by beavermeadowsbev
Summary: Mikan was dumped by Natsume Hyuuga after confessing her feelings for him, telling her ugly.She wanted a revenge.What will Mikan do?. Plz read to find out and plz. review! rated T just to be safe . i don t own Gakuen Alice.#2 on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**hello minna-san! this is my 3rd Fanfic about gakuen alice. I haven`t even finished my other 2 stories and now i`m starting on a new one. Anyways, hope you`ll like this!**

**^_^**

**Disclaimer: i don`t own Gakuen Alice!!! :) _**

* * *

**Unexpected Outcome**

**chapter1**

* * *

MIKAN`S POV

I was left there crying, i was totally hurt. Those words are ringing in my head. Am i that useless?. Am i that ugly?.

_flashback (mikan`s POV)_

_I went towards Natsume. He was sitting under the Sakura tree reading his manga. I decided that i should confess my feelings to him. I could no longer bear it._

_"Natsume" i said to him. "Can i talk to you for a moment?" i asked._

_"What is it ? moron" he replied. "Hurry up and quit disturbing me" with annoyance in his voice._

_"I..I..like you Natsume" i muttered nervously. Finally i said it. What would be his answere. Damn maybe i should `ve have said it. But too late to regret it now._

_He was surprised then he smirked. "Do you really think i would also like someone like you?" he muttered with a stoic face. Ouch._

_"Nerd girls like you are not for me, go to someone else that is a nerd like you and maybe he should love you also" he smirked._

_"I have no time for girls like you, ugly stupid idiotic girl" with that he left. Ouch. Me? i sat then cried. A simple no will do. Does he have to say those hurtful words?.Honestly why did i ever fall in love with a guy like him. Arrogant bastard. He maybe the most popular guy in this whole campus. Dating me willll just ruined his reputation. Those words stung me. Will someone ever love me?_

_--end of flashback--_

I went to my room and lay in my bed . I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was beautiful and long with curls at the end, but it was kept in bun that made me look like an old woman. My eyes were beautiful also but was hidden in a huge pair of thick glasses because i can`t see to much without those glasses. Am i that ugly?. I never really showed my true self to everyone.

My thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door.

I opened the door and it was Hotaru, my bestfriend.

I looked at her and tears were welling in my eyes again.

I told her everything that happened.

"He`s just a guy Mikan" Hotaru muttered, wiping my tears.

"Yes i guess you`re right. But why do he have to say those hurtful words? Hotaru, am i that ugly"

"yes, you are" I pouted. I knew it. Nobody will even think i`m `s right. I am very ugly so no one will ever like me. "just kidding"she continued.

"You`re beautiful Mikan and you know it. Do you know what makes you ugly?" i shook my head. "Those glasses of yours and that oh so stupid bun"

She pulled my hairpin ruining the bun then my hair was left dangling on my side. It was above my waist with beautiful curls at the end. I looked at her.

"See you have a beautiful hair" she pulled out my glasses. And i looked at her but she was blurry.

"I can`t see Hotaru" i complained.

She put my glasses back. "Hey, do you want a revenge to that Hyuuga?" she showed her evil grin. I shuddered. Revenge??. Is that even a good idea?. After all that he had told me.

Yes. that`s it, a revenge. "That`s a great idea, Hotaru" i said then smiled.

"But what will i do to him?" i asked, confused. I `m not really good with vengeance.

"Easy, make him fall in love with you; make him regret dumping you;show him how beautiful you are" she said, in her nonchalant voice.

"Tomorrow we`ll go to central town to do the necessary measures to improve yourself" she continued.

"Tomorrow? But there will be classes tomorrow" i mumbled.

"Who cares? just one day absence will do." she said then left the room.

I went outside but was surprised to see in the far end of the dorm was Natsume kissing her girlfriend Luna, the most popular girl in school. I was a bit hurt but tomorrow my life is going to change.

I fell into a deep sleep excited about tomorrow. Watch out Hyuuga Natsume i`ve got my revenge on you. I won`t cry anymore just because of you. I smiled. I will have the sweetest revenge on you.

* * *

**i know the first chapter is really short, sorry. But i want this chapter to be really exciting and left you waiting for the nxt chapter. (hehehe :)))**

**Natsume is a really mean in this chapter anyways the nct chapters will be really exciting and left you wanting for more!**

**!**

**Ja ne!**

**^_^**

**ONEGAI!!!!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna-san, here`s the nxt chapter of Unexpected Outcome. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don`t own Gakuen Alice. It belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Unexpected Outcome**

**chapter 2**

* * *

NORMAL POV

"Hello minna-san" Narumi-sensei said, walking towards the center wearing a pink tutu. The students sweat dropped.

_"Where is Polka?"_Natsume thought. The class noticed that Mikan and Hotaru are absent.

"Mikan and Hotaru are absent today"the gay teacher said. The class went on as usual. But Natsume was so bored that Mikan wasn`t around. He felt guilty of what he said yesterday.

Meanwhile, Mikan and Hotaru went to Central town. They went to the hairdresser. Mikan`s hair was let down with beautiful curls at the ends. It was cut shorter just above her waist.

They brought new dresses for Mikan. Mikan is still wearing her huge glasses but her hair was let down.

They went to a doctor and had Mikan`s eyes cured so that Mikan don`t have to wear her huge nerdy glasses.

After a long day for both of them. They went to a nearby coffee shop.

"Hotaru, do you really think this will work?" Mikan said.

"Of course, idiot" Hotaru replied. "Look guys are staring at you" sipping her coffee.

Mikan look at the other side of their table to find out guys gawking at her. MIkan wanted to try something girls would usually do when guys keep looking at them. Mikan wink at the boys.

The boys swoon when MIkan wink at them. Mikan was really beautiful now. There were no more huge glasses covering her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you Hotaru" Mikan said. Thanking her best friend who helped her. Hotaru hit her with her infamous baka gun.

_baka baka baka_

"Oww..that hurts" Mikan complained, rubbing her swollen head.

"Idiot, of course this is the part of your debt" otaru said,nonchalantly forming rabbits sign on her eyes,

Mikan sighed, They went back to the academy.

NATSUME `S POV

Where is that idiot?. I felt guilty of what i said to her. It must really hurt her. Is that why she`s absent today.

Somehow i regret saying those words to her.

"Honey" i heard a voice that i don`t wanna hear right now. Luna Koizumi, my girlfriend.

"....." i did not say something.

"What`s wrong, honey" she sat on my lap then kissed me.

MIKAN`S POV

I layed down in my bed. I was excited tomorrow. Natsume Hyuuga here`s my revenge. So you better watch out. I soon fell asleep.

Its Morning when i woke up. I was no longer wearing the buggy uniform i usually wear but now it really fits me sowing og my secret curves. My skirt is now shorter just above my knees not like the skirt i wore which reach down below my knees making me look like an old woman.

I didn`t tie my hair. It was let down. My glasses are no longer part of me.

I looked at my watch and i was definitely late. I run towards my classroom just to see everyone outside the corridor looking at me. They were gawking at me. I flushed.

"Is she a new student".. "se`s so beautiful".."She`s more gorgeous than Luna" i flinched hearing Luna`s name. The girlfriend of Natsume, she`s a total bitch and a whore. "She`s hot" i heard them say.

I was now at the entrance of my classroom. was inside now. I took a deep breath then walked inside. Hotaru was already inside she looked at me then smiled a little.

They looked at me then gasped.

"Mr. Narumi you didn`t tell us we have a new student" Mochu called out.

"Yes. and she`s hot too"

"She`s really pretty" i heard them say. The boys were drooling at me. The fangirls of Natsume were looking at me with envy. Luna was glaring at me.

I whispered something to Narumi saying that i am Mikan and telling him not to be surprised.

"Minna-san, she isn`t a new student" Narumi sensei called out. "She is Mikan Sakura"

They all gasped.

"Mikan Sakura?" They all shouted, except Hotaru. Even Natsume as really surprised.

"She`s a nerdy girl but turned out to be the most beautiful"

"Whoah, she really changed"

"i knew that she`s really beautiful"

"and hot too"

Thhe boys and some other girls were circling me praising me how beautiful am i. All i could just say thank you and i was really glad that i know that i`m pretty.

"Okay class, enough of that" Mr. Narumi clapped his hand signaling everybody to get back on their sits. " We have a meeting today free time everyone" then Narumi walked out of the classroom.

I headed towards my sit. They were looking at me. The rumor about me confessing my feelings for Hyuuga spread out and he dumping me spread out also.

Even though its still hurts, who cares?.

Everybody was silent. They were all looking at me.

I sat down not bothering to look and glanced at Natsume.

"Hey bitch what`s the sudden change" I looked up and Sumire was talking to me.

I ignored her. Luna walked towards Natsume and sat on his lap. I couldn`t even bear to look at them.

"Hey, you really didn`t actually think that if you changed yourself then Natsume will like you" Luna muttered. Still sitting in Natsume`s lap embracing his neck.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lookie here bitch" i said. Everybody was startled even Natsume. This is the first that I stand up for myself and now one ever stand up against Luna.

Luna was furious now.

"Why angry bitch?" i said not caring. I`m not gonna let that Luna say those words to me again, hurt me.

"Plastic surgery maybe" i heard her say." No matter how you changed your face and that attire of yours Natsume will never ever like nerdy girls like you"

I was now really angry with her.

"I witness the whole thing. Mikan didn`t do plastic surgery. She was naturally beautiful, if she would just let her hair down and took off her glasses." Hotaru muttered, bored in her tone.

Everybody believed Hotaru.

"whatever" Luna said. "Bitch nerdy girls like you should be treated like trash right Natsume-kun?" Natsume smirked. He was looking at me straight in the eyes. There was hatred in me. I hated him and her. He broke my heart. And Luna treated me like dirt i could`nt bear it anymore.

I grabbed Luna`s hair which surprised Natsume and Everyone. I knocked her on the wall grabbing her collar.

"Who told you i am trying to get Natsume`s attention?"i yelled, but keep my cool. I was really angry at her especially him. "Bitches like you are never lucky having boyfriends like him" i pointed at Natsume.

"Oh, well aren`t you two both bitches and bastards. Well, i was wrong for loving him. But now i realized that bastards are not worth loving for. Arrogant bastards who only care for other` beauty"

Natsume was looking at me now. He wasn`t talking. Everyone was silent.

"And you whore, you better not mess up with me or you`ll end up in hell" i said, letting go of Luna then pushed him at the floor. I took out an orange juice in my bag then poured it on her. Who cares?. They bullied me everytime Luna, Natsume and his friends. Everyone stared in horror, disbelief in their eyes. At the moment i didn`t care i just wanted revenge. Hotaru was busy taking pictures. She smiled at Luna evilly, with dollar signs on her eyes.

"I`m gonna make a lot of fortune on this" she said. "Mikan, good job" then she smiled, i smiled back.

I walked towards Natsume who was still looking at me. Why didn`t he defended his girlfriend. Oh, well it doesn`t matter. I smiled at him sweetly. Everyone just stared at us. Then next thing i do i slapped him with all my strenght leaving a red mark. It must have been hurt.

"This is for you Hyuuga, sincerely yours; Mikan" i said then smirked at him. He stared at me with disbelief. All of my classmates where so shocked and they couldn`t move. I walk out of the classroom and some boys began to follow me asking me to be their girlfriend.

NATSUME`S POV

That wasn`t the Mikan i know. Mikan did really changed. She was more beautiful than ever. The most beautiful girl in this school, most probably. I didn`t bothered to help or defend Luna. Who cares about that Damn Bitch. All i could think now that i regretted it. This was all my fault.

If only i could turn back time. My cheek was still swollen but what hurt me most is my heart its like been shattered to many pieces. This must be what she felt when i said those things to her.

* * *

**How was this chapter ?( comments, critisisms, suggestions are accepted)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Nxt chapter:**

**There is a mysterious new boy in class. Who is he?. And he seems to be interested on Mikan?. How will Natsume react about this?. Will this new boy make Natsume jealous?.find out on the nxt chapter.**

**..!**

**i would like to thank the following:**

**musicanimegal**

**mikasa LEE**

**starheart12**

**joyce09**

**sexii-emo-chiick**

**Xxdarkness-angelxX**

**Yusuki Mazui**

**Miha Ruu-Kun**

**Thxx for reviewing guys! :)) u rock my world.**

**see u in the nxt chapter**

**ja!**

**^_^**

**--beavermeadowsbev--**


End file.
